How Desperate Are You?
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: My own version of the scene in the Thor 2 trailer between Loki and Thor. This will grow into part of my next Loki/Anja story.
1. Loki

"_Promise you'll love me forever."_

"_I promise, Loki. You are my all." _

_She was so close, her figure shrouded in darkness. She stepped into the light a bit more as he grew closer to her, and he could make out the soft waves of her dark brown hair and the olive complexion that he had grown to love so well. It was the skin of their daughter… _

_He stepped a bit closer, hands outstretched towards her. She was clad in a white nightgown, innocence incarnate as she stood before him. _

_It was another second before Loki was close enough to touch her. Then, without warning, she disappeared into mist. _

_The one thing he had truly been able to make out on her face though, was a glowing blue aura around her once silver eyes._

Loki's eyes opened, taking in the vast cell he was in. It was a brightly lit thing, and he was surprised he had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable position he found himself in. He was propped against the wall of the cell, long legs stretched out in front of him. If he looked a little farther away, he could see the surrounding room through the glass walls of the cell he was in.

What was this strange fascination with his captors and glass cages? Loki sat with his head against the wall of the prison he had dwelled in for the past year. It had been far too long since he had seen the sun, far too long since he had felt anything that wasn't darkness, but his mind was too broken to care.

His children were shades in the depths of his memory at this point, blotted out by the rage that had consumed him when his spell hadn't worked. They had been taken away from him, of course, when the guards had come for him. Aric and the little girl that looked so much like _her_ were somewhere safe with Frigga. That had been all Loki could deduce before insanity had claimed him once more.

_She_ was supposed to have come back to him… or at the very least he was supposed to have found her… Instead the spell had backfired and now here he sat in a gilded cage until Odin decided what to do with him for his latest indiscretion; a sentence that was taking entirely too long to be decided upon.

He was angry. That was all he could feel. For days he had often sat where he was now, spiraling in an out of sanity. There had been times in the beginning of his imprisonment when he would swear he could hear her voice, a soft giggle, a whisper of his name… But those times were long gone, and now all that peered back at him was a future of bleak prospects. The only interaction he had with anyone was that of the guard that would bring him food at certain points during the day.

Then it hit him. He opened his eyes to slits as an aura he knew quite well brushed against him like a wave. It was not the one he wanted, but it was one he knew nonetheless. He closed his eyes again.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of the Mighty Thor visiting me in all his glory?" he said snidely, lips curling around the words as he spoke. He reopened his eyes as Thor's aura approached.

"I've no time for your games, Loki," a booming voice came from the shadows of the arches that led to the tunnel. It had been far longer than Loki cared to remember since he had taken those same steps down here. The long and scraggy strands of black hair that fell over his shoulders was only one testament to the long amount of time he had spent in the depths of the dungeons.

"Then why do you bother to see me?" he shot back, sitting as elegantly as he could manage propped against the wall of his prison. He put on a fake smile, arrogantly tilting his chin upward as the large figure of his brother came into sharper focus. "Especially now after these many months?"

Thor pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking down at the ground. Something was in the God of Thunder's right hand, stowed away behind his cape. "My men were attacked today, bringing… bringing someone back to Asgard."

Loki rolled his eyes, looking down at the long pale fingers of his left hand. A golden wedding band still sat on his ring finger, dull by now, but a weight there nonetheless. "Your foolish mortal, you mean?" he said, cutting his eyes back to Thor. The brute had a confused expression knitting his brow together. Loki smiled again, and he knew it was an uncomforting one. "Just because I am without freedom does not mean I do not still see what I wish to, Thor."

"Your children grow daily," Thor said quietly. "Do you not see them?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow up before looking down again. He ignored Thor once more, changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to speak of his children.

"Why do you seek my aid, Brother?" When Thor didn't answer, Loki continued. The God of Mischief did not miss a beat, sharp green gaze cutting into Thor's like a knife. His mind may have been frayed, but he was not going to let anything get past him. His brother was slipping, farther than Loki had ever seen before. The once arrogant man was now tamed. There had been a time when Loki would have been pleased to see Thor in such a dejected state.

Now he found it downright hilarious.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help," Loki said, head falling back to rest on the cell wall. He closed his eyes again, knowing that dark bags under them would be all too prominent.

"I came to you to bargain with you," Thor said quietly. "There has been a development."

Loki shook his head, shrugging. "And what would that mean to me? I am not part of your petty politics, nor do I care who sits on the throne of the nine realms."

"It's about Anja as well."

Loki's eyes snapped open at that again, and he looked back at Thor. "Do not attempt to mess with my mind, Thor. It never worked when we were children and it won't work now."

Thor rolled his eyes at that before pulling forth the thing that he had kept concealed behind is back. Loki had to fight hard to keep his jaw from dropping. A long, slender arrow of silver was looking back at him, a bit of blood smeared down the shaft and covering the ivory tip.

"As I said, my men were attacked today, Loki. I want answers. You were the one who tried to bring her back with the dark magic-"

Loki shook his head. "You are not fit to speak of her."

"And you are not fit to be her children's father," Thor replied, fighting to contain the roar in his chest. "I came here to ask you for help. Is there any chance your spell could have worked?" Thor's jaw clenched as he looked down at the smaller man. Loki hadn't moved an inch in his cell, and he simply stared back at Thor.

Loki opened one eye, rolling it to look up at Thor. "What spell?" he said, knowing full well what Thor was talking about, but asking nonetheless.

This time Thor actually roared as he spoke, fist banging against the glass containment. "The dark magic you used in an attempt to resurrect her, Loki. The Necromancy spell that is of the most forbidden dark magic."

Loki chuckled, but it was cut off rather abruptly as silver eyes crossed through his vision. How he wished the spell had worked…

Anja was gone. She wasn't coming back. "No," he replied evenly, glaring back at Thor. A spark in the back of his mind that he associated with hope kindled, but he choked it out swiftly as logic returned to him. The arrow was still in his line of sight and he swallowed.

That was her arrow…

Thor nodded evenly at that, dropping the subject. "I am in need of assistance," he said, stowing the arrow back and away from Loki's sight. Loki didn't answer, merely listening to Thor. "I wish to protect… Jane."

"The mortal," Loki said quietly. Thor nodded and Loki sneered. "What is in it for me?" he said quietly.

Thor looked back at Loki unwaveringly. "A breath of fresh air, change of scenery. I have petitioned Odin to allow you to see your children should you be helpful to us."

"And then you will send me back down here, another stolen relic to the House of Odin that has outlived its usefulness? I think not," Loki said quietly. But the arrow was still in his thoughts, the dream he had had just moments before Thor had walked in sitting in the back of his mind.

Thor swallowed his anger. "I will grant you freedom then," Thor said quietly.

Loki's mouth went through a variety of motions, ranging from a sneer to a fine line and finally resting into a sardonic smile. "And if I go against you when you let me out?" he pressed.

Thor didn't speak for a moment before his blue eyes settled into a hard expression. "Then you should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

Death, something he had been contemplating quite a bit on lately…

"When do we start?" Loki said finally. No fear was in the statement, simple mockery seeping from his emerald gaze.

_***Waves hand awkwardly* That was a sneak peek of my tentative plans for the next story with these two. :D Also, I have started a tumblr for Anja and you can find the link to follow her on my profile. This little snippet will be going up on the blog as well and I'm working on getting an RP going for her. If anyone knows of a Loki that wants to RP, let me know! **_

_**~Sirius **_


	2. Aric

_**Just a one shot designed to give y'all a glimpse of what to expect as far as Anja's children in the next installment. There are some spoilers for my past stories in here, so HEADS UP if you're still reading them. This would actually take place before the prior one-shot I posted with Loki in the cell talking to Thor. **_

"Awic!"

The voice of a young girl, irritated and high-pitched, echoed around the walls of the garden as she looked around with sharp silver eyes. Her forehead was wrinkled, distorted by the furrowing of her brow as she yelled out her brother's name once more.

"Awic!" She was still quite young, unable to pronounce her brother's name correctly. "Grandmother says you have to give my dollie back right now!"

She tossed her long wild curls over her shoulder, looking around as she searched for her older brother. She hitched her long skirt up, straining to keep her balance. She was three years old, soon to be four, and her brother had taken advantage of her seemingly lack of magical ability to steal her favorite toy and use his own magic to vanish.

"You have to find me first, Leena!" Aric called out, and his voice had Leena's head snapping around as she searched for him.

"Awic," she whined. "I'll tell father on you!" It was something that had become a habit for her, to resort back to an instinct that really made no difference anymore. Loki was far beyond being able to do anything for his children, let alone get a doll back for the girl that looked so much like her dead mother.

At that, Aric's form seemed to reappear. Just as quickly as the spell had lowered, his mood seemed to have as well. He blew a strand of raven hair out of his face. It was curly… and while everyone told him he was the spitting image of his father, he knew his mother had had curls just like this… His heart sank even more as he looked back at his little sister.

"Father can't do anything about it where he is, Leena," Aric said quietly. His tone was dark, and he knew that his words would upset his sister but at that point he didn't care. At a mere six years of age, he was practically on his own. He had always thought that his mother would return to him after she had fallen so many years ago… and then his father had been taken away from him too. Leena still seemed to think that Loki had some sort of say in what his children did, but Aric was old enough to know better.

Leena's lip curled as a small tear started to form in the corner of her left eye. "Please, Awic. I want my dollie."

Aric closed his eyes at that, nodding as he sobered up and walked over to his little sister. He handed the ragdoll out to her and she took it quickly, extending a hand and snatching it away from him. She clutched it to her chest, rearranging the yarn-like hair around the cloth doll's face.

"When will we get to see father again?" she said with another sniffle.

Aric wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders, looking down at his feet on the brick walkway. "Grandmother said it won't be for a while," he said quietly. The two hadn't seen Loki in a year. Leena barely remembered the way he had always been cold and stoic around her, but for one reason or another she had loved him all the same.

Leena nodded at her brother's words, looking down again as they made it to the edge of the largest fountain in the garden. She plopped down in the grass that surrounded it, cradling her doll like a child before motioning for her big brother to join her. Aric did, sitting gracefully down on the grass next to her.

The fountain in front of him looked cool and welcoming in the hot afternoon sun, but he stayed with his sister for a bit. Instead of walking to the fountain though, an idea went through his head.

"Leena," he said with a soft smile. "Would you like to see some magic?" He was on his feet again in an instant, brushing the grass off of his breeches and looking towards the water.

She cocked an eyebrow up, and in that moment she looked just the mother she had never met. She kept her doll clutched close, suspicious that Aric may try to take her from her again.

Aric's small hand stretched out towards the fountain. He had watched both of his parents perform this simple magic on numerous occasions. Even his cousin Andrew, who was ten years old by now, had done it when the two had been playing outside.

"Awic!" Leena said excitedly as her brother manipulated the water into a small stream and pulled it through the air like a ribbon. "Awic, that's boo-tiful!"

Aric let out a small smile as he pulled the water back and forth. Mother had done this so many times when she had been upset and now he knew why. His spirits lifted infinitesimally as he pulled it to and fro. Teasing his sister, he looked back at her with a gleam in his eye before sending it over her head. She ducked down a bit, looking back at Aric with an annoyed glance. He would have laughed, but at that point his arms were growing very tired. It was harder than his mother had made it look and he found himself struggling the longer he kept the stream in the air. He sent the stream over Leena's head one more time, but this time he lost control as he was bringing it back to the fountain.

Leena let out a shriek as the water he had been manipulating fell across her outstretched legs in the grass. Her skirts were ruined by the water, and a bit landed on the doll in her arms.

"You did that on purpose," she whined, standing up to toddle towards the palace. "You always do things like that."

Aric pressed his lips together in a fine line, racing after his sister.

If his father had been there, maybe he wouldn't have had to teach himself… Maybe he would already have control over his abilities… and maybe his mother would have cared enough to have figured out a way back to Asgard by then.

He knew she was alive, so why wasn't she coming back?


	3. Anja

_"Oh Loki, how the mighty have fallen…"_

_ Her voice cut through him like a knife as he sat, book in hand against the cell wall. He did not look up from his book until the vision of her silver gown came into his line of sight. "And yet look who has fallen with me," he said with a light smirk. _

_ As her hand stretched down to take the book from him, he let out a little breath. The touch of her skin, the smell of her, of lavender soap and her own unique scent… it was very nearly too much for him. As she took the book from him and extended her hand to help him up, he looked at it briefly. _

_ This was a dream, _had_ to be a dream. _

_And yet, as he reached for her warm palm, he could not deny the connection between them as she helped him up. For now he would let himself believe the fantasy. _

_ "My Darling, evil girl," he whispered with a grin as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "My dark goddess…"_

_ "Have you been a bad boy, My Darling?" she whispered, stepping into him and wrapping her arms about his waist. "Have you been exploring the darker side of your magics?" _

_ He looked down at her with a sardonic smirk. "Perhaps, My Darling. What difference would it make to you though? You've returned to me… Gods at long last you've come back."_

_ He didn't give her time to protest, taking hold of the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, knowing she would enjoy this just as much as he was. _

_ The high pitched moan that escaped her lips was certainly an indicator that she was enjoying herself. That primal, animalistic instinct that had been coiling deep in his gut sprang forth as he scooped her up in his arms, pressing the fine fabric of her gown into his ruined undershirt. _

_ Blindly, he staggered with her across the room as he made it to the bed in the corner of his cell. He laid her down reverently before slinking up her body and hovering over her. His lips trailed over her jaw, down her throat and back again. Then he made it to her lips again he plunged his tongue between her them with a guttural groan. _

_ Her own whimpers met his ears as he ravaged her beautiful skin. His teeth left harsher marks than he would have intended had he been in his right mind. "Anja," he growled._

_ Then he felt her stiffen, and as he pulled away to look down at her the faintest flash of blue lit her irises. He didn't have it in him to care in that moment, merely taking it as reflection from the bright lights above them. She tilted her head away from him anyway, and he dove back down, trailing the flat of his tongue over her collarbone. _

_ "The guards and other prisoners can see us, Loki," she said softly, turning her head to the side as he began to pull her skirts up. He already ached to be inside her. He'd not seen her in years… _

_ He pulled away from his task, fingers stilling as he paused in slipping her gown completely off. Gently, his long fingers trailed up her waist, over the mound of her breast. Squarely, he planted open mouth kisses long the line of her throat that was formed when she tilted her head to the side. Her body began to writhe beneath him, and a whimper came across her lips as he paused to rest his cheek against hers, mouth close to her ear as he whispered huskily. "Do I look like I give a damn?" he asked, leaning in to trail his lips over her cheekbone. "When I get out of here we will be king and queen. Why not give them a show?" _

_ Again, he gave her no time to object. He looked down at her. She was chewing her lower lip, a hand resting to the side of her head as she looked up at him. Blood rushed to another place other than his head as he began to rock his hips against her. His need for her was painful, driving him mad. _

_ "I need you. Now," he said finally, slipping a hand into her undergarments and tearing them off of her. He would make love to her while she was still half dressed. She was plenty wet enough. "Scream for me, Darling," he whispered. _

_ And yet as he finally- _finally-_ found himself sinking into her warmth, a blinding light flashed across him. He did not feel comfort. He was shaken, pulled brutally from the image of his wife spread out beneath him. _

_ "No!" he cried out, but it was too late. Blue eyes overtook her once beautiful silver ones, and he knew the pleasant dream was over._

* * *

"Oi! You're scaring the other prisoners with all that talking in your sleep, Laufeyson!"

Loki jolted awake as the last remnants of the dream left him. He opened his eyes, glaring back at the guard who dared wake him.

He had been talking in his sleep again, it would appear. The book in his lap lay open where he had left it when he had dozed off… Before Anja had come to him…

He rolled his eyes at the Asgardian, pointed face scrunching up in an unattractive scowl.

"Why in all the Nine Realms would I care about that?" he asked quickly. "That would be their problem, now would it not? You'd best be careful. My demons cannot reach the creatures trapped behind your glass domain. But those that strut about outside…well…" An evil smirk touched Loki's lips at that and he

The guard seemed a bit flabbergasted at Loki's quick wit, stammering a moment before looking over his shoulder and resuming his rounds. His shoulders were a little straighter though, and Loki let out a slight chuckle at the discomfort he had caused.

Then his thoughts shifted back to his wife, and he let the pit of despair retake him.

* * *

The air of the foreign realm stuck thickly in the Sorceress's throat as she glided gracefully through the halls of a grand castle. Her long hair flowed like a waterfall down her back, the front pulled gracefully away from her face and into a small clip at the back of her head.

A gown, black as night, clung to her tall frame as the skirt trailed behind her. The back swooped low, revealing the olive complexion of her back.

And yet, despite the regal appearance she exuded, it was the dark circles under her eyes that told otherwise. Her energy was not her own, nor was her power. The sickly blue tinge to her eyes was a telltale sign that she was very much _not _in control of herself.

A silver bow was draped across her left shoulder, the quiver of ivory tipped arrows along with it.

She sauntered past the guards that stood to the side of great double doors, standing tall and proud as she made it into the throne room.

"You summoned me, Malekith?"

The figure standing at the window turned slowly, looking back at her with a glint in his eye. His face was a ghastly white, eyes black and soulless.

"It is Lord Malekith to you, Sorceress," he said quietly, lethally. He had his hands behind his back, staring her down harshly.

"I am not beneath you, and you would do well to remember that," she quipped, taking several defiant steps forward. "My Master-"

Malekith scoffed at that, walking right up to the young woman. "Your Master sent you to me, Witch, and I will use you in my strategies however best suits me."

The Sorceress's nostrils flared as she glared up at him, the faintest silver threatening to break through her intense gaze. At that, Malekith's hand shot to her shoulder, forcing her down to her knees.

"Do not forget, Sorceress. It is I who holds your leash right now. Until Lord Thanos calls you back, you shall do my bidding. You are nothing but a pawn in this game, though you think yourself a queen. Do you understand now, Sorceress?"

She looked back into his eyes for a full ten seconds before looking down. "Yes, My Lord," she said quietly.

"Good," Malekith said after a moment. He turned away from her and she rose quickly from the harsh stone of the floor. "My general has your orders. You are to report to him and carry them out without question. They are pertaining to a certain prince of Asgard I am sure you are familiar with. Loki…"

Her jaw clenched as something rang in the back of her mind with a harsh familiarity. For a reason she could not explain, her heart beat a little faster… Odd…

Slowly, she bowed, keeping eye contact with Malekith defiantly before turning on her heal and leaving the room completely.


End file.
